Flower Fall
by Akimii
Summary: It's not easy being a Queen. Mainly when your kingdom is the battlefield of the war between the last King and his brother. Will the new Queen be able to bring peace between Stallia and Arzallum? Alternate GenderSwitch! Raph AU.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, a kingdom named Stallia, where all the people who lived in that mysterious place had something the "normal" humans didn't have.

They were separated, the noble and the plebeian, the rich and the poor, the Silver and the Red.

People with Silver blood had everything. Honor, power, nobility. They were born to be the masters, and why? Because the Silvers had special abilities. Ninfoides, they manipulate the water. Forçadores, they are extremely strong. Telec, Ardente, Sombrio, Electro.

Reds are nothing more than servants. Normal humans who doesn't have anything special. Nothing more than their SOULs. represented by flowers exactly like the Silvers.

Both Reds and Silvers had their SOULs represented by flowers. Silvers that deserve the throne, Kings, Queens, Princes and Princesses have Roses. Silvers that deserve honor, like great warriors, have Buttercups, etc.

Most part of the kingdoms that have Reds and Silvers treats Reds only as servants. But not on Stallia. There, both Red and Silver are the same. They're all humans.

But all that matters is the four children.

The four children, still on their innocent age, playing together as the brothers they are in the Garden (castle).

Four Silvers, heirs of the throne, playing tag along with some Reds.

Leonardo, Raphaella, Donatello and Michelangelo.

 **7 months later.**

Four heirs remained around the King, someone who was already on the verge of death; lamenting the fact that they would lose another member of their family, they cried.

Their eyes filled up with more tears as their Father's beautiful, inspiring deep, dark brown eyes almost shut.

"Be good... My children." - He said.

As his tired eyes finally gave up and went shut, the last petal of the White Rose on the Garden fell down, and landed right on the side of where the Yellow Roses' petals rested on.

Their mother's petals.

After the King and the Queen's deaths, the kingdom have waited until the older children completed 18 years, so they could be named King and Queen of Stallia.

"King Leonardo and Queen Raphaella, rulers of Stallia."


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years later**

The Queen's long hair flied within the wind while she stared at her now destroyed land through the terrace of the Garden, the land she swore to protect, until she dies.

It breaks her heart that she have failed to protect her beloved kingdom the last night.

She could still hear the screams from the Red people down the streets, running around, scared because of explosions caused by an enemy. The Arzallum kingdom.

She didn't understand why such violence. She didn't understand why such hate.

Why would those people hate us so much? What did we do for them?

Her thoughts are interrupted by a deep, yet soft voice that called her name.

"Raph?" - The King asked.

"... Leo."

She didn't bother looking at her brother. She was too focused on the ruins down there.

"(sigh). Raph, I know what you're thinking."

She turns her eyes to look at him.

"Of course you do. You're a Whisperer. It's your job to know what people think."

He softy squeezed her shoulder.

"Raph, listen. You don't have to feel guilty about it."

"How can I not feel? It is _my_ kingdom, and look at it now! How can I NOT feel guilty about everything that happened? Think about all the broken families down there! How many fathers, mothers, children died!"

"..."

She hug herself, trying to hold some tears.

"... Father would be disappointed on me."

"No, he wouldn't." - He refused to believe their father would be disappointed of someone so brilliant like the Queen.

"Of course he'd do. You just don't want to believe it."

"But it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have predicted that, and neither did I. Do you think we would just sit there doing nothing if we _knew_ this would happen? Raph, I'm the King, and I worry about our kingdom as much as you do. So please. I don't want to have to worry about the kingdom _and_ you. "

He holds both shoulders of his sister, making her look at his deep blue eyes.

"... Why...?"

"?"

"Why don't you just make me forget all these things? Can't you see how much I suffer?" - She asked.

"If I made you forget that the kingdom became... Destroyed, you'd find out again. And when you find out how it happened, you'd feel even worse."

"... I just... I wish I could've done more."

"I know." - They hugged each other.

After some minutes standing like that, Leo decided to check his own business, leaving Raph alone.

She looked down again... There was a tree, down, down her feet. Focusing on it, she made the tree grow up, enough to let her touch it's top. The leaves tickles on her hand.

Making trees grow so further isn't new for her. She have done this countless times. She was a Green after all, Silvers that could control the plants.

She used her power to chance her appearance. The long dress made of silk and diamonds became a dress made out of woods and leaves. The golden crown, adorned with rare jewels, she took it off her head, leaving it safe on her tree. A crown made of golden flowers grew on her head.

So, she leaved to the forest... Again.

Leaving a trail of flowers where she have walked, the trees would never get on her way. So she found herself on a clearing.

"What took ya' so long?" - Someone asked her.

"Eve. Thank God you're here."

"Ya look different. Something's buggin' ya, isn't it?"

"Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope."

Eve, an old friend of her, was brunette, with her black short hair with a blue wick on her hair. No surprise that she's a Ninfoide.

"What's goin' on with ya, leaf head?"

"My kingdom was destroyed."

Her once calm eyes widen.

"What!? Destroyed!? By who?"

"Arzallum."

"Ugh... These motherfuc-" - She couldn't finish her sentence, Raph muffled her mouth with her hand.

"Eve, please. Language."

"Sor'. But its just not fair! It's YOUR kingdom! They shouldn't do this type of thing in your kingdom!"

"I know, Eve. (sigh). But I failed."

"Ah, bud. Don't worry. I bet it wasn't your fault."

"Leo said the same thing." - She lowered her head.

"Why you're sad then? Shouldn't ya be rebuilding your home?"

"... Of course." - She was about to leave, when Eve held her hand to make her stay in there.

"Uhm, before ya leave... Is D hurt?" - she asked.

"You mean, Don? No, he's fine. He was in the Garden with me and the others when the explosions happened."

"Oh. Okay. Phew. Got kinda worried for a moment, heh." - She blushed a bit, and let go of Raph's hand.

"Heh. S'okay. See you later, Eve."

"See you!"

As Raph walked away, Eve spoke to herself...

"... I hope so."

 **O-O Eve has something to hide in her first appearance? Oh boi.**

 **See ya later!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **I hope so =)**


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way back home, saddened by my kingdom's conditions, and went to see my brother - after wearing my usual clothing and crown again -, the King.

In the throne room, I found myself with the King and the Two Princes, Mikey and Donnie.

Along with them, there was other people, ones whom I didn't recognize at all. So, Leo seemed to realize I was there.

"Sister! We were just talking about you. Come here." He ordered, and I obeyed. "These are the Infant and Duchess of Arzallum, Aaron and Elizabeth." Both bowed before me, as I returned the gesture.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said. Lying, of course; I sat down at my throne.

"Your majesty, we came here to clarify the reason of the last attack and offer you something you might approve." The Infant said.

"Hm." Leo said.

"We found rumors that many other kimgdoms have been accusing yours of stealing their properties. So, as an act of mercy, we, the kingdom of Arzallum, decided to attack your kingdom to make the other ones believe you have been completely destroyed. But do not worry, your majesty, because, although we did cause panic and destruction to your land, none of your citizens have been harmed. We can assure you." The Infant continued.

"But how, Aaron, should we say your 'act of mercy' had truly been an beneficial gesture to my kingdom at all?" Leo asked.

"Because, King, our attack had spared all of your citizens, all of your Red people, every single worker in your kigdom. Can you ever imagine how much chaos would the other kingdoms do to yours if we haven't done this before any of them could?" The Infant said.

"... I'm still not happy with this." Leo said.

"And neither do I." I said.

"Y-yes, but... Maybe you'd like our offer... Listen, our King, Oroku Saki, wanted to propose an alliance between Stallia and Arzallum. After all, your kingdom is blessed with the best resources of which no other kingdom have. If you accept, Arzallum will send their best troops to help you guard your kigdom." He said.

Leo stared at them.

"I will think about this." Leo said.

"Of course, your majesty." They said together, bowing and leaving.

"You're not thinking about accepting this, are you?" I asked.

"I... Don't know. As I said, I'll think about this." He answered.

"But Leo! You know they might be lying!" Mikey said.

"Mikey's right, brother. We don't know what are their true intentions." Donnie continues.

We stayed silent.

"... What if I found a way to bring their King here?" I suggested.

"What?"

"That way you can read his true intentions."

"..." He seemed thoughtful. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"... Very well. I will order you a 'trip' to Arzallum. I'll say that you will be going because you want to know the place of which you may make an alliance with."

"Alright." I said.

Soon, I was already in the deck, almost inside that enormous ship.

Behind me, my brothers stared at the ship just as admired as me.

"It's time." Leo said. "Good luck, my sister." He hugged me, and I hug him back.

"Be back soon, okay, sis'?" Mikey said, hugging me, as I hugged him back.

"Be okay, Raph." Donnie told me, as we hugged each other.

"... I'll see you guys in a week." I said, getting ready to enter the ship. "Bye!" I entered.

Already inside it, I waved goodbye to them.

When they are already gone of my line of vision, I sigh.

"... For Stallia." I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"My Queen! Quick, we have to move, we are late, late, LATE!" My duke, Dominic, wanted me to hurry up.

"Calm down, Dominic! We're not that late!" I said.

"No, no, no! The King of Arzallum is really demanding and if we get there too late he may- he might- OH NO- LOOK AT THE TIME!" He grabbed tight my hand and threw me inside my royal carriage, which was leading us to the castle.

However, in the middle of the way, I saw something: a floriculture.

Flowers!

I had no idea Arzallum had floricultures, and flowers less even!

"Stop the carriage!" I ordered, and it stopped.

"Your majesty, what are you doing!?" Dominic asked.

"Dont worry, Dominic, I won't take long!" I said.

Inside the shop, my eyes shine with the variety of flowers in that place.

"Ohmygod this place's woooooonnnndeeerfuuuullll~~~" I stared at the lovely place.

So, I heard steps.

"Hello, how can help you..." I heard a voice coming from behind me. "... Today...?"

"Oh! Hello! My name is-" I was interrupted by Dominic.

"This is Raphaella, the royal Queen of the kingdom of Stallia."

The man just stared at me. He was black, with black hair.

"So... What's your name?" I asked.

"O-oh! I'm Xever Montes, y-your majesty." He said, bowing.

"Oh, no.. There's no need for all this formality in a floriculture. This place is so wonderful and lovely! And there's so many... Flowers!"

Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my arm. When I turned to see what was it, I saw a pink flower, with white color inside and "freckles" in a tone of grey.

Everyone gasp in surprise, but Xever's gasp was the most notable one.

"Oh my goodness! You're a Green! I've never seen anything like you and this before!" He said, grabbing my arm to see the flower closer. "... You wouldn't mind if I..."

"Of course not."

"Okay, stay here, I'll be right back." He said, and left.

Some seconds later, he came back with a book in hands, pulling me closer.

"Look, your majesty! In here there are all the flower types I've seen in my whole life until now! And, as you can see," He showed me a page with a picture of the same flower that's in my arm and it's description "I have seen this one before!"

"Uuuh! Exciting!" 'Desert Rose', was the name of the flower. "I've never seen this flower before. This is actually something usual, these flowers grow in my body whenever I'm happy or excited." I said.

"Interesting..."

"So... You're a florist, huh? Not much of your kind around here, for all I've seen..." I said.

"Oh, yes, that's true. Actually, when I was young, I hated this things. But one day, a great storm came to your kingdom and destroyed everything, including my family's floriculture. But then, when I thought every hope was gone, a lovely Green princess appeared and used her power to make this beautiful flower bloom here." He showed me a blue and purple flower, with huge petals. "Since then, my passion for these little living beings bloomed in my heart." He said.

"... I've.. seen this flower before..." I said, staring at it.

Suddenly, I realize.

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed, desperately trying to find my parents._

 _I ran everywhere around this weird kingdom, but this place's like a maze. I can't find anyone here!_

 _The rain fell in my hair and made it "glue" in my forehead. The thunder were loud and scared me._

 _But then, suddenly, I hear cries._

 _I turn to where they came from._

 _"A... Floriculture?" I wondered._

 _So, I saw a boy inside the place, hidden behind the balcony._

 _"... Hi!" I said with my loudest tone of voice, or else the rain wouldn't let him hear me. "Are you okay?" I asked._

 _"... Who are you?" He asked, with the same tone._

 _"It doesn't matter now... Why were you crying?"_

 _"... I can't find my dad!"_

 _"Neither do I. But hey! Maybe we can find them, if we work together!" I said, offering my hand to him._

 _With widen and tearful eyes, he hesitated a bit before smiling and taking my hand._

 _So, he stood up and we tried to go out. But then, a lightning stock a tree close of us, making it explode and the tree fell blocking our way out._

 _"What do we do now?!" I asked him._

 _He held tight my hand._

 _"... Stick together." So he pulled me to somewhere around the place, hugged me tight and we stayed there until the rain stopped._

"... Q-queen Raphaella?" I heard Dominic's voice calling me.

"Ah! What happened? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're still here..." Xever said. "You stayed silent like that for... Ten minutes, I guess?"

"S-sorry..." I blushed in embarrassment. "I was just... Thoughtful."

So, Dominic looks at the clock and gasps in surprise.

"OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! WE'RE LATE, LATE, LATE! WE HAVE TO GO NOW, YOUR MAJESTY!" He said, trying to push me out.

"B-but!" I tried to argue. "... Okay..."

"... Wait!" Xever said. Dominic froze. I turned to see his eyes. "Here, please take this with you." He said, giving me a red rose.

"Aw, thank you!" I said.

"No more talking! We have to leave!" Dominic said.

"O-oh. Of course. Goodbye, Xever!" I waved goodbye to him, as he returned the gesture.

"... Goodbye... Queen." He said.

And so we entered the carriage again and left to the castle.


End file.
